Hope
by theonewhowrotetatertots
Summary: Years have passed since the Factory fell..A new hunter with ties to the past. Who is she? Read and find out. My first WHR fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, I own Hope though. Summary: Years have passed since the Factory collapsed. The STNJ is still hunting witches and all the original members are there. When a new hunter arrives, she carries with her a power that remains to be seen. Who is this girl? Why is she here and what connection does she have to Amon and Robin?  
  
***Hope***  
  
I stand here looking at this old brick building and wonder. What exactly is behind those walls? My mother says that my destiny is behind those walls, but I'm not so sure. I left them, back in Fiesole`. I left them to search for my destiny, to find out who I really am. I was scared. No that's not true, I'm still scared. Will I be accepted for who I am? Will my new colleagues take me seriously? Will they hunt me? No, father says that is over now, since the fall of the Factory many years ago. But I still wonder, I wonder what is really behind these brick walls? My destiny? Perhaps. Perhaps my mother was right when she told me I hold the key to unlocking secrets of the past and opening doors to the future. She told me that the key is buried deep inside and I just have to find it. How will I find the key? Do I have what it takes to find the answers? Will I survive?  
"Hope?" her uncle questioned. The green eyed girl looked up, her dark hair hiding her pretty face.  
"Yes Uncle?" she asked, her timid voice no bigger than a whisper.  
"Are you ready to go inside?"  
"Yes." Hope replied. She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and followed her uncle towards the entrance of the building. A few feet from the entrance, she stopped.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't Uncle. I can't go inside." she shook her head, her short, low slung pigtails flopped back and forth.  
"Hey there little lady, where's that hard headed neice I love?"  
"I am not hard headed!" Hope shot back, she gave her uncle a piercing glare.  
"Ah, there she is. Come on let's go." Hope gave her uncle a little half grin. She knew he was trying to help, but the pain of leaving her parents behind was still burning inside her. Tears welled up in her pretty green eyes and she stopped again to wipe them away. She couldn't lose control now, her mother and father were counting on her to stay strong and she wasn't about to let them down. She wasn't about to give in to pride and let her emotions get the best of her. It was like her father told her before she left, "Keep your emotions out of it." Squaring her shoulders and swallowing the lump that was in her throat, Hope followed her uncle into the five story brick building, to a new life that waited on the other side.  
  
Author's Note: I know stupid, but it's my first WHR fic! OMG I just saw the last eppy and it was so sad! Did Robin and Amon really die? Of course not they are witches! Anyway please read and review! I know I answer the questions from my summary pretty quickly, but it's my story and I can do what I want with it... Oh and please no flames! 


	2. Suspicions

Disclaimer: See Chapter One Summary: The STNJ await the arrival of their new hunter. While they wait they come across some interesting information concerning the new recruit...  
  
***Suspicions*** Michael's POV...  
"They say that if you're not careful, the past will come back to haunt you. Looking back on it now, I realize that truth was spoken by the man who uttered those words. Fifteen years ago, we lost two of our colleagues, no friends, in the Factory collapse. No one wanted to believe that Amon and Robin had perished in the wreckage. I guess we all wanted to turn back the hands of time and make sure they got out okay. In hindsight it hurt to lose them, but if we had the chance to go back and fix things, perhaps she wouldn't have come to us. Perhaps she wouldn't have been born at all if we did things differently. I remember hearing Father Juliano tell Robin that she was Maria's hope. Perhaps this girl is our hope. ~*~*~*~*  
"Aren't we getting another new hunter today?" I asked around.  
"She's supposed to be here soon." Yurika Dojima answered.  
"Here we go again. The last hunter we had was afraid of her own shadow. I swear it hasn't been the same since Robin and Amon were lost in the Factory collapse." Miho Karasuma said in passing. She set the file of the new hunter on her desk and opened it. "It says her name is Hope, but it doesn't list a last name. Hmm. That's interesting. Listen to this, it says here that she was born in Europe."  
"Why is that interesting?" Dojima scoffed  
"It goes on to say that her parents were born here in Japan. You don't think..." Miho stopped midsentance and looked at the picture again.  
"Miho what is it?" Dojima asked.  
"Nothing really, it's just that she looks so familiar."  
"Let me take a look at it." Haruto Sakaki said as he took the picture from Karasuma's hand. "Wow, she does look familiar." he let out a low whistle. Dojima and I were out of our seats in a flash and hovering over Karasuma's shoulder.  
"She doesn't look old enough to cross the street by herself." Dojima said with a wave.  
"It says that she's fourteen years old."  
"We're getting them younger and younger these days. It's like when Robin first came here. She was fifteen years old."  
"Wait a minute! Miho, what were you going to say before?" Dojima asked suddenly.  
"When?" Karasuma replied.  
"When you stopped midsentance. What were you thinking?"  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking about this girl and do you think she could be Amon and Robin's child?"  
"Read the rest of the file. What does it say?" Karasuma turned the page of the file, but it was blacked out and half the page was torn off.  
"It's blacked out." she said to the group.  
"And look, half the page had been torn. Someone knows who she is and that someone doesn't want us to know." Sakaki said.  
"Why would someone go through all that trouble just to keep this girl's identity a secret? Who is she?" Dojima asked.  
"Are you all going to sit around here and stare at some poor girl's picture? Or are you going to get to work?" Chief Kosaka bellowed.  
"We're going." Dojima flitted. We all went back to work. It was going to be a very long day. Before I turned back to my station, my eyes caught sight of something. A picture of my son Alex. I don't see him much because he lives with his mother about two hours north of here. We split up last year. I glance at the stack of folders on my desk, they all need to be looked over and filed away. I'd be here until dawn if I was lucky. That's why my son's mother and I split up, I work very long hours sometimes days at a time. It's amazing Katarina held on as long as she did. All of us here in the office have families and homes to go to when the day is done. (Except for me that is, I go home to a fat cat named Boris.) Most of us are in the same situation. Karasuma goes home to two small children, her husband cut on on her around the same time Katarina left me. The only two that are succeeding in balancing work and family are Haturo and Yurika, of course it helps to be married to you partner. Where am I going with all this you ask? I'm not really sure myself. I guess I was thinking about all our sacrifices in the name of teamwork. I wonder just what this poor girl has left behind to come here to help us. Is she aware of the dangers this job brings along? Is she scared? What am I saying, of course she's scared. She's fourteen! Fourteen, as I said before, we just keep getting them younger and younger these days. I'm rambling I know, I suppose I should get back to my work before the Chief has a coronary, again.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not quite sure where this story is going. It's based on what Juliano told Robin, that she was Maria's hope. Again, not sure where I'm taking this, but I think I have an okay start so far. Thanks for my reviews! Any suggestions you guys have please let me know in the reviews. Oh and no flames! 


	3. Hope's Arrival

Disclaimer: See Chapter One... Summary: The arrival of a new hunter brings forth many questions...  
  
***Hope's Arrival*** Hope's POV...  
  
"I didn't want to go into that building, but something inside of me made me go forward, made me push down all that fear and forge ahead. That and my uncle practically pushed me through the door. I remember hearing him saying goodbye, but I didn't look back. It was the same with my parents..when I left them. I miss them. Maybe one day we will be reunited. For now though I have a job to do, a destiny to find." (end pov) ~*~*~*~*~*  
"I hear the new hunter is on her way up." Sakaki said nearly a half and hour later.  
"Finally we'll get to meet her." Dojima replied. The creaking of the door silenced everyone. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway.  
"Hello? I-is anyone here?" came a young girl's voice.  
"Ah there you are. Come on in." Kosaka greeted. "Everyone this is Hope." he put his arm around Hope's shoulder. Hope kept her head down. "Hope, these are your colleagues." Kosaka said to the girl. "Go on now, they won't bite."  
"Michael might and he hasn't had his rabies shot yet so be careful." Dojima joked.  
"Dojima! Do you want to frighten her more than she already is?" Sakaki rebuked.  
"Sorry. He really doesn't bite. We'll take care of her Chief." Dojima walked over to the girl, "Come on I'll introduce you around."  
"Let me know if I can get you anything miss." Hattori added.  
"Thank you." Hope answered simply. She lifted her chin and smiled at the older man.  
"Hi, you must be the new hunter." Karasuma greeted.  
"I guess that's me."  
"Miho, this is Hope. Hope, this is Miho Karasuma."  
"It's nice to meet you Hope." Hope didn't reply, she just kept her head down. After Dojima introduced her to Sakaki and Michael, Hope was called into Kosaka's office. The others sat around waiting for orders.  
"She's awfully shy isn't she?" Dojima was the first to speak  
"She's in a strange place with strange people. You'd expect her to be boisterous?" Karasuma said.  
"No, I thought she'd at least say more than two words. She's just like Amon was." the other girl replied.  
"Amon wasn't shy, he was just cold." Sakaki put in.  
"Karasuma, where is that file on her?" Michael asked.  
"On my desk. Why?"  
"Well it was going back to what you said earlier about Hope's parents..."  
"What are you getting at Michael?" Michael snatched the file off Karasuma's desk and opened it. Hope's picture stared back at him.  
"Look at her. Take the long navy coat, the ponytails and the shy demeanor. Who does that remind you of?" the former hacker asked.  
"Robin." Karasuma whispered.  
"Exactly."  
"But that doesn't mean that Robin is her mother." Sakaki said.  
"You guys are hoping she'll be Robin's daughter because that means she survived the Factory collapse. She could be anybody. The long coat, the pigtails and the shyness don't prove that Hope is Robin's child." Dojima said.  
"She's right. But the similarities are there." Just then Kosaka's door opened and Hope walked out. She sat down at a station and stared blankly at the computer screen.  
"Are you okay?" Sakaki asked. Hope shook her head slowly, but didn't look up. Karasuma walked over to her.  
"It's scary for you isn't it?"  
"Yes." Hope said meekly. "I miss my parents."  
"Aren't they with you?" Dojima asked.  
"No. They stayed back in Italy. I'm staying with my uncle while I'm here." Hope said sadly, "My parents, they wanted to come with me, but it isn't safe for them here."  
"Why isn't it safe here?"  
"Because they are witches. Something happened here and they had to leave. They've been in Italy since before I was born. I can't even contact them because someone might be watching." Hope burst into tears. She dropped her head in her hands. The others sighed. They knew that this child sitting before them was the child of their two friends. They knew that Hope was sent here to make things right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Later that evening~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you have a nice day?" Hope didn't answer her uncle. She just sat quietly on the sofa with her hands clasped tightly together.  
"Hope did you hear me?"  
"Hmm?" Hope looked up at her uncle.  
"Mr. Nagira, sorry to bother you, but the girls things are here." Hana, the secretary said.  
"Tell the delivery people to put them in the upstairs room." Nagira told her.  
"Okay." Hana walked away muttering something about delinquent girls.  
"That's Hana. You'll get used to her." Nagira said. "What is it?" he added when he saw the defeated look in Hope's jade green eyes.  
"Nothing." Hope replied monotononously. Nagira shook his head as if he could read her mind. He knew what she was thinking about, rather, whom she was thinking about.  
"They'll be alright. They are two of the strongest people I know. You're parents will be okay Hope." he said to comfort her, "And so will you."  
"I miss them and it hasn't even been very long." Hope said quietly.  
"You look tired. Why don't you go on up to bed." Nagira got up and put his long coat on.  
"Are you leaving?" Hope asked, her green eyes widened.  
"Just for a while. I'll be back though. Don't worry so much, you're safe here." Hope accepted that answer and went to her room. It was the room Robin stayed in when she was in hiding. It was seldom used these days and the deterioration showed. The tile near the toilet and bathtub was chipped and falling apart. Dust was piled up in every corner and at least a half inch thick on the bedding and blankets. Hope was going to have to do some major cleaning in order to get the room looking decent. Despite the dust and cobwebs, the fixtures and plumbing seemed to be in good order. Hope stood in the center of the room and contemplated what she would do next. Quickly, she decided on taking a bath to help calm her. She soaked in the tub for a long while, letting the hot water ease her troubled mind. Once the water was cold, she let it drain and got out. She pulled her long thick terry robe on and went to find her suitcase. Inside the old brown piece of luggage, she found her favorite pajamas, and tucked neatly in the folds of the pajama pants, she found a recent framed picture of her and her parents. Her green eyes lingered for a moment on the smiling faces of her mother and father. Then tears splashed on the glass. Hope quickly shoved the photograph back in her suitcase and shut the lid in haste. She climbed the ladder to the lofted bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! I know that I'm moving this story kinda slow, but it's for good reason. Even though I haven't figured it out yet. Anyway, like I said before, I'm not sure where I want this piece to go, but I'll figure it out. Thank you guys again for reviewing! Please no flames! 


	4. Hunting the Shadow

Disclaimer: See Chapter One Summary: Hope's first hunt....  
  
***Hunting the Shadow*** Hope's POV...  
Today is my first day on the job, well my first real day. Everyone is really nice and I think I'm going to like it here. They give me my freedom, yet keep me well in hand. It's a lot different from home, but I'm sure as time goes by I'll do okay. (end pov)  
  
It was nine a.m. and the STNJ had been busy for hours. A new witch was on the loose and they were having trouble tracking him down. For six months, the hunters had been working tirelessly to try to get a hold on the witch they called "Shadow", their efforts seemed futile in that "Shadow" kept evading them.  
"Michael, have you traced Shadow yet?" Karasuma asked.  
"No, I'm working on it. He hasn't shown signs of activity yet so it's a little difficult. It's still early though."  
"Good morning." Dojima flitted as she breezed in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagle and cream cheese in the other.  
"Breakfast?" Michael asked as he eyed the bagle. He had been working all night and hadn't yet eaten breakfast.  
"I had to run some stuff to the cleaners and swing by and pick up our new protege` on the way in. Hey where'd she go?"  
"I asked Hope to walk over to Harry's and get some food." Sakaki said. A few minutes later, Hope returned with food. Everyone ate and quickly got down to work.  
"I think I may have something here." Hope said as a dossier of a witch appeared on her screen. "Is it the Shadow?" she asked after the others took a look at it.  
"It sure is." replied Sakaki, "Good job. Do you want to come with us and help take him out?"  
"Uhh..." Hope stammered.  
"Hey you've got to start sometime. Don't worry, you're craft will protect you." Karasuma said with a mother-like smile.  
"Let's go." Hope stated. 


End file.
